


A Different Perspective [PODFIC]

by athornintheheart



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, steve is oblivious, steve's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athornintheheart/pseuds/athornintheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It frustrates Steve to no end that there is something he can't do well. The art is something that's all Steve Rogers, not a trace of Captain America in it. And yet, there is something he can't draw. Or, more precisely, someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463157) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Podfic of Aviss' wonderful fic "A Different Perspective".

 

Link to SoundCloud (streaming) [HERE](http://soundcloud.com/athornintheheart/a-different-perspective)

Dropbox (download) [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k5oyvqqqvgd1wgg/A%20Different%20Perspective%20%28%20Complete%29.mp3)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
